


[美隊2]【盾冬】小屋中的二三事 (1)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次一的番外，因為被屏蔽了所以放上AO3<br/>NC17唷R18唷未成年慎入唷，而且未完待續(毆)<br/>前面是打鬥有暴力血腥還請注意，後面就是甜甜的肉啦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】小屋中的二三事 (1)

　　當巴奇手上緊抓著的扶手斷落的那一瞬間，其實他的心裡並不真那麼恐懼，因為他看到了眼前那個比他還要懼怕惶恐的眼神。當有人比你更慌張害怕的時候你反而會勇敢起來。

　　他感覺得到風在他耳邊快速掃過的聲音，以及迅速遠離的那張充滿絕望的臉。他很想對他說，沒事的，沒事的不要那種表情的下一秒鐘，史蒂夫就他媽的放開扶手朝巴奇的方向飛撲了過來。

　　巴奇很想對著他大吼：史蒂夫你在做什麼！你怎麼可以跟著我一起跳下來！你是美國隊長！

　　但是當史蒂夫費盡力氣抓住了巴奇並將他緊緊擁在懷中念著：「巴奇我永遠不會放開你的。」時，巴奇只能緊緊環住他的身體，在他耳邊輕聲說了一句：「混球。」

　　巴奇最後的記憶是史蒂夫維持抱著他的姿勢在空中翻了個身，將背上背著的盾牌面對地面當作緩衝的畫面。

　　當巴奇回復意識時，他是在一陣劇痛下醒來的，但他只稍微看了一下自己痛楚來源的左手，即使是深藍厚重的衣料，也被穿破了一個洞。看到手肘部位凸出了一小截白森森的骨頭及染上四周與雪地的血跡，巴奇匆匆判斷為開放性骨折，然後抖抖了其他的部位，確定其他的地方沒大礙後他立刻將注意力全部放在倒在地上被自己壓在身上當肉墊的史蒂夫。史蒂夫緊閉著雙眼，雙手維持著環抱巴奇的姿勢，巴奇甚至費了一股勁才從他手中抽出身站了起來。

　　巴奇提心吊膽的伸出手指去探史蒂夫的呼吸，放心的感覺到他的氣息才終於放下心捏了一把史蒂夫的臉，嘆了口氣開始處理自己的傷勢。

　　他身上有緊急的藥跟包紮需要的醫療品，可巴奇知道他並不需要，他要把那些留給史蒂夫，他只是咬著牙將斷骨推了回去抽出腰間的小刀，割了衣襬緊綁在傷口上方進行簡單的止血。因為他知道這點傷要不了他的命，即使不像小割傷的幾分鐘內痊癒，頂多明後天就會完全治癒。

　　自從他被九頭蛇抓去監禁拷問後，雖然他自己記不清楚，但是他應該是被注射了甚麼亂七八糟的東西，因為他被史蒂夫救回來後發了幾天高燒，高燒退了之後他就發現自己多了莫名其妙的超強癒合力。

　　那是在他刮鬍子不慎刮破臉頰時無意中發現的，在鏡子裡他驚訝的發現那一條還滲血的細長傷口在他注視下快速的黏合起來。

　　這件事只有史蒂夫知道，當時他還興奮的跑去找史蒂夫示範給他看，當時史蒂夫幾乎在巴奇割開自己手背的瞬間就跳起來，焦急的抓住巴奇拿小刀的那隻手，對他怒吼：「你在幹什麼巴奇！？」但是巴奇只是笑笑的對他說「你快看吧！」

　　史蒂夫在看到巴奇的傷口在注視著的情況下以肉眼可見的速度快速癒合起來。

　　他一開始先是滿臉驚愕，接著就憂心忡忡的望著巴奇思考著，最後史蒂夫像是下定決心對巴奇說道：「你千萬不要跟別人說，也不要讓別人知道。」

　　「為什麼？這樣我就不用一直躲著狙擊，我可以大大方方的站在你身旁，甚至還可以為你擋……」

　　巴奇的還可以為你擋子彈沒能說完，因為史蒂夫緊緊抱著他，讓他幾乎喘不過氣來。

　　「……好啦，我知道了，所以你不要一副快哭出來的表情，長那麼大了，反而比起從前的小個子還愛哭……」

　　最後巴奇只能點頭答應史蒂夫，因為巴奇知道，要是換成是史蒂夫有這種能力，巴奇也不會讓別人知道；要是軍方因而派他去執行什麼極度危險的任務怎麼辦？

　　巴奇想到這裡，突然聽見有軍靴踏在雪地上的聲音，立刻將注意力集中在聲音來源處，他看到不遠處一片松針林，但重點不在松針林而是十來個穿著厚重黑衣的人，他們身上都有著九頭蛇的標誌。

　　事情果然沒那麼簡單，他們是來終結我們的生命還是打算活捉我們？不管是哪一樣，巴奇巴恩斯是絕對不會乖乖就範的，更何況現在這裡有史蒂夫在。巴奇看了躺在地上的史蒂夫一眼，雖然他現在手上只有一把小刀，但是無論如何他都必須要保護史蒂夫安然無恙的離開這裡。

　　「兄弟，跟你借一下盾牌。」

　　巴奇抖擻起精神，彎下腰將墊在史蒂夫身下的盾牌撿了起來，途中眼神依舊盯著那群人看，他用右手舉起小刀，將盾牌掛在左手上，雖然碰到了傷口帶來劇痛，但現在沒時間去管傷痛；巴奇面對這種狀況，心下反而極度冷靜的快速掃視過並分析了目前狀況及可能面對的戰況分析。

　　他迅速的將目標鎖定離自己最近的一個舉著步槍的男人，將身體壓低在盾牌後方朝他衝了過去。那個男人似乎被嚇了一跳，手抖了一下還來不及開槍就被巴奇的小刀刺穿喉嚨，男人還沒往後倒下巴奇就反手用小刀割開了槍背帶，將小刀咬在嘴裡迅速撈起了槍，往左右方各射擊一槍，他確認子彈射穿致命部位後，立刻轉身舉起盾牌，果不其然的後方有人開槍，被盾牌擋了下來。

　　從盾牌上傳來的衝擊刺激到巴奇的傷口讓他忍不住皺起眉縮了一下，但是敵人卻沒利用這個機會射擊他而是利用對講機說了什麼，巴奇雖然微感納悶，但他並沒放過這個機會的回敬一槍，砰掉了對方的頭。

　　雖然不知道原因，他們似乎對現在的狀況感到措手不及，所以巴奇居然奇蹟似的以一人解決了現場所有敵人。

　　巴奇將槍口對準最後一個人，但是在認清對方居然看來只是個不到１５歲的少年兵後，他思考了一會，將染血的小刀吐到雪地上，注視著對方，低沉說道：「滾，告訴他們不管再來幾次都沒用的。」

　　一頭黑髮高鼻深目的少年兵愣愣的盯著巴奇看，他一身深藍的制服上濺了斑斑血跡，就像是雪地上的一抹染滿紅豔的深藍。

　　「還不走！」

　　巴奇又加重了語氣，少年兵似乎終於被巴奇的怒吼嚇回神，他往後退了幾步，加速度的往遠方逃逸而去。

　　巴奇不知道的是他這麼浴血奮戰阻止了九頭蛇或者說該是佐拉博士的冬兵計畫，超級士兵實驗從此宣告中止。

　　後來得知巴奇巴恩斯跟著美國隊長一起殉職的時候，永遠失去了寶貴的實驗體的佐拉博士那個捶胸頓足啊！但是檔案裡依然遺留著曾經實驗至一半的冬兵計畫資料，裡頭有巴奇巴恩斯接受血清的資料與相關照片，還有倖存下來的那個有中東血統的少年兵，他將這個巴奇的傳奇故事加油添醋的說給了後人聽。

　　所以極可能成為傳奇士兵冬兵的巴奇巴恩斯傳說就這麼在九頭蛇內部流傳了７０幾年  
並成為了某些人的遺憾及崇拜的對象。當然這些都是後話了，按下不表。

　　看到少年兵遠去的背影巴奇喘了口氣，差點雙腳一軟跪了下來；但是現在還不是鬆懈下來的時候，他剛剛放了那個少年兵，他沒天真到認為對方不會帶新的敵人來這裡。

　　巴奇咬緊牙關撐起體力，將盾牌跟小刀丟到了史蒂夫身上，揹起一把槍在肩上，將另一把步槍的槍背帶繞過史蒂夫的手臂勾在他的腋下跟肩膀，再拿起另一把槍重複同樣的行為。

　　都弄好之後巴奇用完好的－－其實也不是完全無傷，只是相較骨折的右手來說好得多－－右手同時抓起槍頭，開始拖曳著史蒂夫往松針林內前行。

　　他們走了不知多久時間，到處都是雪跟松針樹，巴奇喘著氣，白霧散在空氣中。他可以感覺傷口在癒合，而每當傷口加速癒合時他就會感到格外消耗體力，因此現在他的體力幾乎要消耗殆盡，而且又凍又餓又累。

　　他現在完全是依靠著爆發的腎上腺素跟腦內啡還有針對史蒂夫的保護欲在撐著，他必須找個什麼安全又隱蔽的地方躲一段時間，最好是能擋風避寒的地方。

　　終於，老天垂憐，當巴奇看到遠方山坳裡一個小木屋時他簡直要歡叫出聲了，他幾乎快沒的體力又再度湧起力量，拖拉著史蒂夫的速度加快，很快的走到了小木屋前。

　　巴奇雖然興奮但他也沒忘了要小心，他放下拉著史蒂夫的槍，舉起自己揹著的，擺出戒備的姿態，小心翼翼的試推一下門。門是鎖著的，巴奇繞了小木屋四周走了幾步從窗戶外看進去，裡面有簡陋的起居設備。最棒的是有暖爐跟堆積的木柴，似乎前不久還有人來清理過  
想必是上一個狩獵季節結束前的事了。

　　小屋的後方還有個水井，真是太完美了，巴奇在心裡想著，雖然還有些擔心會不會是陷阱，但是眼看著天就要黑了，他也確實快累壞了，再加上他擔心史蒂夫的傷勢，他一直昏著呢。

　　所以巴奇沒考慮太久就用槍托破壞了門鎖，清脆一聲響，接著是推開門板的聲音，巴奇舉起槍做出警戒慢步走了進去，環顧了一下四周。這明顯是為了獵戶狩獵時短暫居住的狩獵小屋。

　　有簡單的木製桌椅、上面鋪了白色柔軟的羊毛毯的木床，還有剛剛就看到的暖爐跟木柴，後方有簡單的廚房還有廁所，幾條風乾的肉條就掛在爐具上，沒有沖洗用的浴室是唯一的缺點，不過現在這些都不重要。

　　巴奇將槍放到了木桌上，轉身走回屋外將史蒂夫拉了進去。

　　「我從來沒有、像現在這麼的！討厭你變那麼大隻！」

　　巴奇一邊抱怨一邊吃力的將失去意識的史蒂夫半抱半拉的弄上了床，好不容易弄上床將他擺好平躺的姿勢後，巴奇走回去把門關上；鎖被他自己破壞了所以他只能挑幾根比較細的木柴穿過門把充當門鎖。

　　之後他又跑回床邊，七手八腳的解開了史蒂夫的緊身衣，就著窗外快日沉的光開始仔細檢查史蒂夫的狀況。他在確定史蒂夫沒有開放性的傷口後才終於鬆了一口氣。雖然沒有開放性傷口不代表沒有內傷，但是那也要等史蒂夫醒來後才能問了。

　　巴奇跪坐在床邊地板上，累得趴在史蒂夫身邊，幾乎想就這麼睡去，但是他突然間想起應該要把他一路拖著史蒂夫而來的足跡清乾淨，於是他又捏了一把自己的大腿，奮力撐起身體，取出掛在門把上的木柴蹣跚走出屋外。

　　然後他就看到外面開始颳起大風雪了。

　　巴奇想了一下，既然起了大風雪，那他們的足跡應該會被風雪埋起來吧。事實上，巴奇看到原本在小屋門前的痕跡也都逐漸被吹走被掩埋。

　　所以他又走回小屋內，走過去廚房火爐上拿起一個大鍋子，到外面取了一鍋雪後，又走回屋內，再次把木材放回門把上。

　　這次他大概暫時不會再出去了，他真的真的真的累壞了，他決定要先睡一下，他看了看自己被血污弄髒的制服，又覺得開始變冷了，但是他還是怕會有追兵所以決定暫時不在暖爐內點火，累壞而迷糊的腦袋浮現出他小時候常看的書或電影上都有的情節。

　　一男一女在雪山遇難的話就是要裸裎相見取暖。雖然他跟史蒂夫兩個都是男的，不過反正，他們是情侶嘛！腦袋昏昏沉沉的想著，巴奇艱難的把衣服脫了下來丟到木椅上；史蒂夫之前的衣服早已經被巴奇解開的差不多，除了下半身以外也算是半裸的狀態。

　　幹！好冷！巴奇一邊在心底咒罵一邊哆嗦著身體鑽到史蒂夫身邊蓋起羊毛毯。

　　巴奇雖然累到幾乎無法思考，還是記得將槍放在床邊，並讓自己擋在了門跟史蒂夫中間，這樣一來要是有什麼人突然闖進來他還能幫史蒂夫擋跟進行反擊。

　　抱著史蒂夫，巴奇將頭靠在他赤裸寬廣的胸膛，令人安心的氣味讓巴奇幾乎在閉上眼睛的瞬間就沉沉睡去。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　史蒂夫是在極度驚嚇中醒過來的。

　　他做了一個夢，夢到他沒能伸手捉住巴奇，眼睜睜看他墜落萬丈深淵，他大叫了一聲巴奇的名字，然後就一身冷汗的醒了過來。映入他眼簾的是一片黑暗，跟耳邊傳來的呼嘯風雪聲。

　　史蒂夫在一片混亂之下焦急的想坐起身，卻發現雙腳一陣劇痛無力，他驚慌的掀開毯子，然後看到了窩在他左方胸口位置的棕色短髮。

　　是巴奇！史蒂夫幾乎是立刻就平緩了急速跳動的心臟與呼吸，剛剛他還差點以為自己的舊毛病哮喘又要復發了呢！但是在他就著適應了黑暗的視線往下看時他又心跳加速了。

　　巴奇正全裸的躺在自己身旁，在漆黑中更顯得他的雪白，簡直像在發光。而自己的上身也幾乎是全裸的狀態，原本穿著的制服不知為何被墊到了身下。

　　這他媽的是什麼狀況？請原諒美國隊長說髒話，但畫面實在太刺激了，但是接著他又看到巴奇左手上臂綁著的染滿血的布條跟他依然沒癒合完全的開放性傷口，心底為之一緊，他沒多細想就輕輕拍了拍巴奇的臉頰。

　　「巴奇……巴奇！」

　　「……唔唔……幹嘛啦我好累……」

　　巴奇像是被史蒂夫弄得煩，一手揮開史蒂夫，半夢半醒的眨了眨眼，接著突然張大雙眼看向史蒂夫。

　　「史蒂夫！你醒了！」

　　巴奇撐起上半身，驚喜的看著史蒂夫，史蒂夫想問發生什麼事了這是哪裡？但是他看了巴奇的傷口只是問了一句。

　　「巴奇你還好嗎？」

　　「我？我很好！只是累壞了，你不知道要把你拖來這裡有多累……你還記得你昏倒前做了什麼嗎？」

　　「抓住你的手？」

　　史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。

　　「你這白癡！」

　　巴奇氣憤的搥了史蒂夫的胸口，怒罵：「你為什麼要跟著跳下來！」

　　史蒂夫卻一臉不解的反問：「我為什麼不？」

　　巴奇被反問一時之間不知該說什麼，但是他很快就想到正當的理由。

　　「你……你是美國隊長耶！怎麼可以為了一個部下輕易放棄生命……」

　　「你不是部下。」

　　史蒂夫抓著巴奇的手正色道：「你是我最重要的存在，終身的伴侶。」

　　「史蒂夫……」

　　「而且我那個時候腦裡只有沒拉到你的手我的世界就終結了的念頭。」

　　「有那麼誇張嗎……」

　　看到史蒂夫那麼認真的說巴奇雖然心底感動但還是紅著臉嘟噥：「算了……你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡痛？」

　　想起史蒂夫的狀況，巴奇湊上前去問，並上下打量著，史蒂夫不知怎地突然臉紅起來，有點結巴的說：「腳……我的雙腳好像骨折了……」

　　聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇馬上掀開了羊毛毯，緊張的打量著史蒂夫的雙腳，然後他挑起眉臉上飄上一抹紅暈，因為他看到史蒂夫褲擋高高撐起。

　　他看了滿臉通紅的史蒂夫一眼，有點結結巴巴的開玩笑：「我看你的小兄弟好像挺有精神的。」

　　「呃……我想一醒來就看到戀人全裸躺在自己身旁也很難沒精神……」

　　巴奇這才想起自己好像是全裸的，但是脫都脫了能怎麼辦？他紅著臉小聲的罵了自己一句，然後稍微移動到史蒂夫的下半身，伸出手放到史蒂夫的大腿上撫摸。

　　「所以……你現在腳沒辦法動是嗎？」

　　「對……不過應該躺著休息一兩天就會好了……倒是你的手是怎麼回事？」

　　「喔，就摔下來的時候撞到的吧，我也不是很清楚，醒過來就這樣了。」

　　巴奇盯著史蒂夫的褲擋，晃了晃左手，表示沒事。

　　巴奇現在滿腦子想著他們有多久沒做那檔事了。

　　雖然他們從布魯克林時就同居，當時因為史蒂夫的身體因素也不是很常做，後來從軍，他心想以後很難再有機會了，但是史蒂夫卻注射了血清還救了他；雖然之後他跟史蒂夫幾乎天天黏在一起，但也只匆匆忙忙趁休假時做了幾次。性對他們並不是那麼必要，他們只要能夠安安穩穩的待在彼此身邊就心滿意足了。

　　但是現在，他卻突然非常想要跟史蒂夫來上一場。聽說人在遭遇生死交關之際，會有強烈的性欲，這算是一種繁衍種族的生殖本能，所以巴奇現在突然有強烈的想要跟史蒂夫上床，讓他雄偉的大傢伙塞滿自己的渴望，應該算是生物本能吧。

　　「巴、巴奇？」

　　史蒂夫見巴奇半天不說話只是盯著自己的褲檔看，忍不住吞了吞口水，巴奇聽見史蒂夫喊著自己的名字，他轉過頭看向史蒂夫，即使在黑暗中也能看見雙方眼中那盈滿欲望的眼光。

　　「我來幫你……」

　　巴奇一邊輕聲的說，一邊低下頭，用力拉開了史蒂夫的褲子，他巨大的小兄弟立刻蹦了出來，巴奇舔舔自己的嘴唇，又看了史蒂夫一眼。看到史蒂夫同樣充滿欲望的眼神，他彎起嘴角朝史蒂夫露出笑容，接著低下頭含住了史蒂夫的陰莖，雖然大得他幾乎無法完全含住，但巴奇還是努力的吞嚥直至喉嚨深處。

　　在黑暗中史蒂夫更能清楚感覺到巴奇口腔內部的濕熱滑潤，他幾乎要呻吟出來，而巴奇不是很熟練（他要是熟練他反而要生氣了）的用舌頭舔舐著他的每一處皺褶跟青筋，更讓史蒂夫感到興奮莫名。

　　巴奇吞吞吐吐的讓那根巨大的東西在自己嘴裡進進出出，又用手去按摩下方垂著的雙球，滿意的聽到史蒂夫壓抑著的悶哼。雖然他自己也因為這種情境下而微微立挺，但是他現在首先要做的就是讓史蒂夫解放。

　　巴奇忍著太過深入的嘔吐感眼泛淚光努力的上下擺動自己的頭，在巴奇帶來的快感之下，史蒂夫喘著氣伸出手撫摸巴奇短短的棕髮，感覺到他大手的觸感，巴奇歪著頭用水汪汪的眼睛看著他。

　　嘴裡塞著一根東西讓他的臉頰微微突起，並因輕度缺氧而泛紅著，這樣艷麗的巴奇讓史蒂夫幾乎心臟停止，他的小兄弟抽蓄了一下，還來不及阻止就射在巴奇嘴裡。

　　被突如其來的口爆弄得措手不及的巴奇只能皺著眉勉強吞進史蒂夫的精液，然後就被嗆得仰起頭用力咳了幾聲。

　　「巴巴巴奇！你沒事吧！」

　　史蒂夫羞愧的紅著臉搭著巴奇的手緊張的問。

　　「咳、咳……我、沒事沒事。」

　　巴奇手放在喉嚨的位置又咳了幾聲，抬起頭笑著對史蒂夫說；在咳的時候他的眼角還有生理性的淚水滑落。

　　史蒂夫覺得自己很過分，因為看到巴奇現在這種模樣他雖然心疼又有種想讓他哭得更狂亂的想法，他真是太糟糕了，而且才剛射過他又硬了。

　　巴奇也注意到了，他張大雙眼看著史蒂夫又看著他的小兄弟，露齒大笑。

　　「哇，超級血清真不是蓋的！」

　　聽到他那麼說史蒂夫臉又紅了。巴奇在床上跪了起來，然後俯身給了史蒂夫輕輕的一吻，史蒂夫只嚐到淡淡的鹹腥味還來不及伸手抱住巴奇他就退開。

　　巴奇雙腿岔開跨到史蒂夫腰間上方，就著史蒂夫的精液舔了舔自己的手指，接著毫不猶豫的伸到後方插進了自己的後穴裡。

　　潤滑不足的狀況下就算只是一根手指也讓巴奇皺起了眉頭，但他只是深呼吸一下，開始緩慢的擴張自己內部的緊緻。

　　史蒂夫用手肘撐起上半身看著眼前銷魂的景象，呼吸急促的吞著口水。他痛恨自己雙腳無法動彈，不然他就可以翻過身將早已脹痛的欲望插進眼前這不斷誘惑著自己的存在，長驅直入那甜美的祕境；但他現在只能眼睜睜看著巴奇用手指抽插著自己做準備，血脈賁張又無處發洩。

　　巴奇像是察覺到史蒂夫的想法，他看了他一眼，又很快的插入了第二根手指，迷茫的眼睛半閉著忍受不適感。在第三根也進入之後，他稍微轉動了一下，確認足夠濕潤。

　　巴奇還記得他們的第一次，正確來說是史蒂夫變肌肉大胸男之後的第一次，史蒂夫沒等到做足潤滑就急吼吼的闖進來，擦破內壁的血流到床單的駭人景象讓他們都印象深刻。事後史蒂夫自責得半死，害得明明是受害者的自己還要安慰加害者，這樣的事能免則免，他當然不喜歡疼痛跟受傷，但是他更不喜歡史蒂夫難過。

　　「準備好了嗎？」

　　巴奇輕笑著對史蒂夫說，然後看到對方艱辛的拼命點頭，笑容更深了。

　　他抽出自己濕漉漉的手指，發出啵的水聲，然後一手扶起史蒂夫的硬挺，對準自己的穴口，深深的吸了一大口氣，緩慢的坐了上去，感受又熱又硬的東西在自己體內逐漸開括著存在感。

　　不算痛，但是那種剛插入時的異物感總是讓他渾身顫慄。巴奇咬緊微微顫抖的嘴唇，很想乾脆一口氣坐下去，但是他知道這樣自己勢必受傷，到時候史蒂夫又要難過，所以他只能選擇這種讓自己心理身體飽受折磨的方式。

　　終於，在最粗的部分順利埋進去之後巴奇鬆了一口氣，完全坐到了史蒂夫身上，紅潤的雙唇吐出的熱氣在寒冷的室內化成白色的氣息飄散在空中。他低頭張開雙眼從濕潤的睫毛裡看見史蒂夫皺眉，但是卻微笑望著自己，所以他也跟著輕輕的笑了出來，不免覺得有些現在的情況荒唐。

　　他們現在在做什麼呢？也許軍隊正在四處尋找著他們，九頭蛇的黨羽搞不好也在搜捕他們，他們卻躲在在暴風雪的小屋內幹這種事。但他現在正在自己內部感受著史蒂夫的鼓動，就像世界上只剩下他們彼此一樣。

　　異樣的幸福感在他的胸口蔓延開來。巴奇舔舔嘴唇，用手撐著史蒂夫完美的腹肌，開始上下律動用史蒂夫完美的陰莖操著自己。

　　史蒂夫撐著上身，看著巴奇在黑暗中彷彿閃閃發光的身軀，他張開著雙腿，將兩人淫靡的交合處毫無遮掩的展示在史蒂夫眼前。那原本小巧緊緻的穴口現在被史蒂夫的粗大撐開，每次一起伏都可以看見紅潤的穴肉被翻開來的景象。

　　史蒂夫忍不住低吼一聲伸出雙手緊抓著巴奇的臀部，用力往下一拉，粗魯的動作引起巴奇一聲驚呼，然後恨恨的瞪了史蒂夫一眼；但是紅通通的臉跟泛紅的眼圈盈滿淚水幾乎就要滴落的模樣，除了惹人憐愛跟喚起獸性的兩種結果以外完全沒有威嚇力。

　　史蒂夫又用力往上一頂，巴奇幾乎要癱了下來，他搖頭喃喃念著：「不行……不行你的腳……我來……啊……！」

　　「沒事的巴奇……放鬆，交給我……」

　　史蒂夫很有力的避開骨折的部位，抓著巴奇的臀部大力的抽插著，每每刺入他最敏感的部位，巴奇原本撐著史蒂夫的手現在只能緊抓著床單讓強烈的快感發洩在上面。他無力的張開嘴任由情慾的哀鳴跟喘息流洩而出，甚至連口水都不能自制的流了下來。生理性的淚水和著汗水隨著每一次的上下律動而滴落，兩人身體都發熱到幾乎散發著白色的霧氣。

　　巴奇在加速的律動下感覺到快感的顛峰，在不斷的搖晃中忍不住伸出手握住了自己的陰莖上下摩擦，史蒂夫看到他的動作，抿嘴一笑，更是加快了抽插的頻率，發出了啪啪的撞擊聲。

　　巴奇緊閉著眼，在一次深入的衝擊之下達到了高潮，隨著一聲拉高的嗚咽，白濁的液體噴濺到了巴奇跟史蒂夫的腹部。因高潮而收縮的內壁緊緊咬住了史蒂夫的陰莖，巴奇可以清楚感受到那根巨物在內部更加脹大。

　　巴奇顫抖著大腿，在高潮餘韻中承受著史蒂夫越發強烈的深入撞擊，在一下最大的挺入後，巴奇感到體內瞬間充滿了炙熱的液體，低嘆出一聲輕輕的哭喊後倒在史蒂夫身上。

　　他大口喘著氣，感覺著史蒂夫同樣劇烈起伏的胸膛，汗濕的貼著自己的肌膚，巴奇原本今天就累壞了，再加上剛才劇烈的運動跟高潮過後的疲累讓他躺在史蒂夫的身上完全不想動。

　　史蒂夫喘過氣，輕柔的將貼在巴奇臉上的髮絲撈起，輕聲問道：「……巴奇？你還好嗎？」

　　巴奇趴在史蒂夫身上無言的搖了搖頭，頭髮搔過史蒂夫的胸膛引起了奇異的麻癢感，但是史蒂夫只是擔心的看著巴奇。

　　「就這樣睡會著涼的。」而且他還插在他身體裡呢。

　　但是累癱了的巴奇只是閉上眼睛，語氣中已經透著濃濃的睡意：「……我好累…我不管了我要先睡……」

　　史蒂夫嘆了口氣，但是滿臉都是滿足的幸福笑容。

　　他反正也沒辦法下床，就順著巴奇的意思，拉起羊毛毯鋪在巴奇身上拍拍他的背，就著現在的姿勢跟著閉起了眼睛，聽著屋外的風雪聲，心裡出奇的平靜。

　　他知道他不會再做噩夢了，因為他現在懷裡擁著巴奇。

**Author's Note:**

> 耶～番外～比本篇長的番外～XD  
> 第一天結束還有四天～第一天就破9000字我創了自己的記錄了XD  
> 我自己覺得自己寫的肉不好吃，不知道其他人覺得怎麼樣...(抹臉)  
> 前面鋪陳太長真抱歉  
> 因為我想寫勇救親夫的巴奇，雖然打鬥畫面寫不好...  
> 還有在敵人面前凶狠在史蒂夫面前軟綿的巴奇！
> 
> 但是寫完之後感覺巴奇好累喔XD一個人要做那麼多事！  
> 史蒂夫躺著就好真是太不公平了！


End file.
